Till the end I
by Minaretha
Summary: That is story about life. About crazy life, full of mistakes, dangers and... You know.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning.  
Bright, in warm sky wandered little clouds. In the horizon, the sun went down and in the sunset you could see white sails showing up.  
Everything started this evening.  
I was sitting by the desk and reading my book, when someone knocked at my doors.  
"Come in" I said, but didn't rise up my eyes from the book.  
"Ana, I want to talk with you," said my father's voice.  
"I don't," I refused.  
"You see, lately you seam very… irritated," he said carefully and closed the doors.  
"It's because of the weddings," I answered, but I knew, I was lying.  
"We both know, it's not because of that," hardly sighted father. "Come closer, Ana, I want to say something to you."  
Interested I turned around, and looked in his eyes. They were sad.  
"What is happening?" I sighted. I could smell the stress, who outspreaded from him.  
"I… I really don't know how to say that… You see… You are not Rafaela Delar."  
"I'm not?" I asked surprised.  
"You… I think it would be better, if I tell you everything," he sighted again and drew his head down. "Your grandfather, my father, wasn't cutler of Britain. His name wasn't Antonjo Delares."  
"I don't understand," I pumped out my eyes. I was scared.  
"Your mother's surname was Delar. So, we provided it for you…"  
"Wait." I stopped his talk. "What was my grandfather?"  
"Your grandfather was Alexander Turner, Spanish Pirates lord, and he died in a battle whit British Royal navy. I'm Antonjo Turner, Pirate lord, who disappeared. I thing, you were reading about me."  
"No…No… No!" I screamed and threw my book in father. "I'm Rafaela Delar, daughter of the governor of Cuba, who's going to merry with Darius Murtha tomorrow! You are Antonjo Delares, the governor of Cuba, your father was a cutler of Britain, and…" I fell on the knees and started to cry." I have blood of pillage and plunder…Of pirates. I'm unclean."  
"Ana, you can't change that…"  
"Do Darius know about that?"  
"No."  
"Don't say to him, okay?" I rose up my red eyes. "Don't worry. I won't" he was going out of my room, but then stopped, and said "dry your tears and take a walk. It always helps."  
He smiled and closed the doors. I started crying again.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was almost down and I unsown sneaked out of my house.

Seeing nothing and almost no people I wandered in the city streets, as I went in the bad reputation having Havana part of the city, I could see even less people.

In here, differently than at my house, the public only started showing up and dark streets were polluted by the rushing, quite strange looking people, who curiously and suspiciously looked at me.

Suddenly I understood that I am a part of this society which includes thefts, but I didn't feel like one of them at all and so my tears started falling again.

The first stars started showing up in the sky and from the old smelly taverns you could hear an ensemble of ragged voices. Crying, tired and didn't knowing where I am, I squatted near the wall of some dirty building.

„Drink and devil had done for a rest – yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum..." It was the only sound in an empty street and it was coming out of the tavern standing near the building. Even a hungry dog or a cat didn't pass the street which has been walked all over by murderers.

At the end of the street there was a sound of footsteps and an unclear mumbling from whom you could guess that the person is arguing with himself. I didn't even rose my head to look at the newcomer. I didn't care that I look strange, I didn't care that it was dangerous for me here – I didn't care about all of it.

The nearing person's footsteps slowed and the mumbling stopped – he noticed me. After a few more steps I could also hear a voice – the newcomer was speaking to me.

"It's interesting what a girl dressed like you is doing in this place at this hour?" the voice was low, a little throaty, interested and absolutely a voice of a man.

"it doesn't matter," I said still with my head looking down.

For a few moments it was quiet and I thought that the man went away but he only got closer.

"My intuition tells me, that you ,my love, are concerned." I hear how he sat near me." And the best way how to calm yourself is rum."

Somewhere in my right I heard a sound of some water. Rising up my heavy head I saw a bottle of mealy red liquid. In the dark I couldn't see the man who was offering me this drink. Doubting myself I toke the bottle and toke a big gulp. A burning liquid went down my throat and in to my stomach.

"What is in it?" I asked the man and gave him the bottle.

"Darling, you've just drank the best, the most noble and the most wonderful drink of all – rum!" highly he told and drank himself. "Now tell me, what the hell are you doing here? As I can see from the looks of you, you neither a theft neither… well you can understand yourself," he showed a gesture, and rings on his hand shone.

"Yes, I am from the other part of the town… from another world," I laughed, because now it really seamed like it." Today I found out something about myself, and now I don't know if I really am myself or maybe someone else.. It's so unexpected that… I can't even understand it.."

"Drink some more," said the man and stretched out the bottle to me.

''Thank you," I thanked and again drank some rum. He was telling the truth – this drink really calms down your nerves." All my life I thought that I am Delar – a noble Englishwoman, the daughter of a governor," this drink, rum, makes it easy to talk. "Today my father told me that in my veins flows the blood of a pirate and tomorrow is the day that I am going to get marry. I don't know what to do… Nothing really changed but I feel like some worm is eating me slowly from the inside…" I sighted and toke a gulp of rum, because of the drink my head started spinning.

"Who is your father?" carefully and quietly asked the man's voice and his eyes shone in the dark.

"Antonio De…" I stopped and haplessly shook my head. It was quiet for a while but then I started crying again. "I'm a half-bread, a cursed theft limb, nobody, packed in an expensive paper…"

"Calm down, love, I'm sure it's not so bad..." He started calming me down and hugged my shoulders.

"It is!" I screamed and let go of the bottle. He fell to the ground and crashed, red liquid spilled on the ground, I heard a heavy sight near me "It is the worst! Darius thinks that I am educated, noble and virtuous girl, but I'm… I'm..."

"Love, I'm sure, that you are just like that."

"If I was like that, now I wouldn't be sitting with you," I replied sarcastically.

"That is true," he sighted.

"I think it's time for me to go home," I said and stood up from the dirty ground. "Before my father announced a search for me..."

"Wait," told the man and also stood up. "In this world it is dangerous for you to walk alone, so I'll be a gentleman and walk you home," the man went in to the light exposing his handy. I saw his face: deep mysterious dark brown eyes; long, tousled hair full of many different feathers and beads; a straight eagle nose and strange, doesn't matching each other clothes. He was much older than me. If it would be any other day I would have be afraid of him and run away but today I just smiled weakly and let him lead me through the mazy street labyrinth. Probably it was because of that drink that I didn't care where I was going whit who, and why.

We stopped in some street that looked familiar to me. After I looked around I saw my house.

"Here we are" I heard the man's voice with some part of my brain. In the house windows there were lights – everyone is waiting for me.

"Thank you," drowning in myself I said, and went to the bright house.

"By the way, love," shouted the man when I was walking away. "If you ever miss me, ask for Jack Sparrow. Everybody knows me."


	3. Chapter 3

The bell was sounded, and everyone squinted into me.

Into the girl, who was wore snow white dress; in hands held bouquet of white roses; whit every step wanted to run away increasingly.

I stopped by the Darius and the priest, who was sleepy today.

"Friends, we come here today to celebrate the wedding of..." I don't hear what he said, because my head was full of minds, which's yesterday swept away that red drink.

"Darius Murtha, did you take Rafaela Ana Isabeletha Antonja Delar in yours wife, swore to love her in the happiness and misfortune; joy and trouble; property and poverty, till the death parts you?"

"Yes, I'm" said Darius and whit big smile looked at me. My heart began to climb by my throat.

"And you, Rafaela Ana Isabeletha Antonja Delar, did you take Darius Murtha in yours…" I was scared and I started to look round all the people, who was came here today. My hands were trembled. In my heart was something, something whose want to stay here no longer.

"Till the death parts you?" finished the priest. I froze up. I looked in the Darius, in the priest, in all of the people…

I pulled away my veil and dropped my bouquet of white roses next to Darius feet.

"No way…" I said looked around all people again – they were surprised. I turn around, grabbed my dress, and run in to my room.

I dropped on my bed and closed my eyes. In the garden started commotion, but no one came to me. No one disturbed me.

I don't know how much time elapsed. Noise hushed, guests were dispersed, and sun went down. But I still laid on my bed whit expensive wedding dress and don't rose up.

Suddenly I hear voice of the opening doors. But I don't rose up my head.

"Ana?" I hear my fathers' voice "yours mother wanted that you know: no one are angry, everyone stands you. Ceremony delayed, weddings will process tomorrow. Only Darius stay in the fools' position…" father giggle quietly, and sit on the bed next to me.

I sit carefully. I felt like I was run over the city whit sack of stones on my back. In my fathers face was roamed strange and soft smile. His eyes twinkled like that time, when we were drop dirty dog in mums' bed.

"I'm not very happy" said I, and hugged my knees.

Father giggles again and wanted to say something, but in the corridor appeared my mothers' shouting.

"Antonjo!"

I expected that father will respond, but he just smile and bring his finger to his lips.

"Did he go to Rafaela?" Mothers' voice was sounded to the room doors.

"No, ma'am," answered someone, and my mother went away.

"She bring the guard by my room doors?" ask I surprised.

"And she prevented for me to go to you" happily said father.

"She… Why she do that?"

"She's fear that you can escape," when I scowled, he sighted "she's fear that you can follow yours fathers feet. You can become a pirate"

"That's impossible" I laughed bitter and shook my head. I never relate whit my mother, always be fathers child, but I really don't expect that.

"Possible" in fathers voice sound strange note. I looked in his emerald green eyes – in these eyes twinkled little fires.

"What you try to say?" I asked slowly, but somewhere deeply in my heart I stand what he's want to say.

"Now think, Ana. Do you want all your life lives into big expensive palaces whit enormous troop of children? Do you want become old before the time you must? Think – what hold you there?"

Between us was flew word. Only one word. This word means nothing. That word is northing. Nothing.

"And what you can offer?" I asked sarcastically "elapse to the guard, slump into the ship, then roam in unfamiliar streets whit brides dress? It's really perfect plan."

"So you accept?"

"Acc… What?"

"You were escaping?"

"I…" I think – and what? What release my here? What I leave here? Strange yearn, who's biting me inside my heart? "Yes, I accept."

"Wonderful," my father cheered up more (if it possible), and picked up bag from the floors. "There are clothes for you. In the midnight you will go outside – doors will be unlocked – and run into the port. There will be a young man, Victor. He will take you in the safe place, where you can start your life again."

"You were scheduled everything?" I was really surprised, and I look into the sack. There were many second hand clothes.

"Hum… Yes" he nodded "plus" he take out little piece of paper from his vest and dropped on the bed "you will find the pistol in the bag. Please, transfer this paper to the son of captain Teague. I exactly don't know, but I think his name James or Jake. We will meet in Shipwreck cove when years ago."

"Where?" asked I with amazement, but he don't answer. He just smile and went away my room.

I was in shock – I can't talk and walk. Finally I blinked, grabbed that piece of paper, which was laid beyond me and rolled out. On the little paper was strange sign and words – _Hector Delavine_.

When might nights moon came out of clouds, I was stood in the port of Havana and searched man. I was wearing brown pants, high boots and bright chemise, who was really too large to me, and always slides of, denuded my shoulders.

"Ana Delar?" asked soft voice beyond my back. I turned around and saw about twenty-five years old man, who was had golden hair. "I'm Victor. Victor Tula de Formosa."

"I'm Ana Turner. Not Delar," hardly said I, and sunk in his cornflower blue eyes.

"Then Ana Turner," He smiled "go after me."

I went after him in the tail of port, there, were I don't be till now.

"Now think – if you go into this ship, you can't go back" seriously said he "you can't back home."

I looked to my future – in fact, nothing cared for me. I had one aim – transfer that piece of paper, and then Devil takes me. I nodded and went in front – I think that Victor standed that like an acceptance.

"And more," he looked in my eyes "do you trust me?"

I don't know why, but his blue, freezing eyes glaze doesn't arouse my confidence. But can I answer no? Of course not.

"Yes. If my father trusts you, why I can't?" said I pretty strong.

Victors glaze slowly slipped of my face.

"Great," said he. "Welcome to the other world."


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting on the bed. On the old rickety bed, in the frowsy cabin of ship. My chemise denudes my right shoulder again and my hair lock falls onto my face. In the front of me was stood Victor with some kind of girl who was had augsburgine red hair.

"Ana, this is Everlaina" with strange accent said he. "She will teach you how to fight with a sword."

The girl sighed angrily and looked at me with hers azure blue eyes.

**Everlaina.**

That girl, who was sitting on the bed, seemed awful. Hers chemise was too big to her and bared hers puny shoulders, her chocolat brown hair curl was falling on hers green eyes. Here, between me and Victor she was looked like poor weak gently girl, but I was feel that somewhere deeply inside are good Devil sitting in her.

Victor just wished good luck, and left us alone. I was already gave a sword for that girl, and then door closed, I say for her to fight.

She just looked at me confused and tried to take a sword.

"Turn around."

"What?" rose hers eyebrows she.

"Turn around your sword, you are holding it incorrectly."

Girl turned around hers weapon and stood up. I wait a little and attacked her. Then I saw that hers reaction was good – she jumped in the other side, but fell on the bed. But she stood up at once and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" ask I and attacked her again, but she jumped in the other side again. "You are happy that you successful avoiding me?" I laughed loudly and prepared to leave for this girl a little scar. I rotated a little and cut. I expect to hear a moan, but I hear clanging of metal.

I turned around surprised and saw crossed blades. Girl was smiling scornful.

"I'm not as bad as you think." she said.

"We'll see." Scowled I and attacked from another side. "Where you learn that?"

"From my father" answered she and attacked me too. "Sometimes we were fought. But I know just how to attack and defense, but just losers hits."

I standed that she was twitting of me. I sniffed and cut again. For my amazement, she avoided large consequences – just the tip of sword slipped of hers collarbone, and left about ten centimeters sore.

"Ah, sorry," said I sarcastically "I expect that you don't report for you father? Oh, yes… he didn't is here."

I laughed cold.

"Shove off" said she, dropped hers weapon on the bed and hide the sore under hers palm.

"Listen to me; in real fight you would be dead already." I said for her and took hers sword. When I turned around to went away, she whispered:

"How you see, I don't fight in there."

"Really?" ask I and laugh.

**Ana.**

Everlaina was unnerving me. Hardly.

Every morning she came to me to fight. Of course she wined all the time and then twitted. I don't say anything for Victor – I hate to be weak.

But everything went to the light when my sore started to fester. When Victor saw that he was shouting on the Eve and now he teaching me to fight himself.

How every morning, we were fighting.

"Didn't you tire?"

"No…" I shook my head and ready to defend. She looked at me intently and dropped his weapon on the floor.

"Everything? I said I'm not tired!" I surprise.

"So we are ending, until you not tired" he smiled and showed his teeth. "Listen, Ana…" said he questioning." You see, your father promised that he will pay for me, when I took you to safe place. I don't mean that you are load for me, that pay had to be symbolic… Yours father was promise that he will give me a little paper with one very important thing… And now I thought – perhaps he gave this paper for you?"

Of course, I had that little bloody paper in my pocket, but my intuition said loudly – don't trust him, don't give the paper for him.

"No, I don't know anything about that paper." I said.

"What can we do then, right?" said Victor and smiled again. "By the way, in the evening we moor in the shore. Prepare."

He went away.


End file.
